Wi-Fi wireless networks are widely used for communications in wireless area local networks (WLANs). However, the number of wireless devices desired to be operated by users in both consumer and enterprise environments continue to grow. In order to accommodate an increasing number and variety of Wi-Fi devices, there is a need for efficient and effective configuration and operation of Wi-Fi networks.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for Wi-Fi network architectures are needed.